


A Handbook Of Amateur Apothecarian

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Jim's guinea pig isn't the easiest task, but Seb prefers doing that, than letting Jim test his potions on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handbook Of Amateur Apothecarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



> 2000AU drabble; prompt: ladybug

_So,_ Seb raised a small vial to his lips, _cheers._

He quickly drank contents of the vial. Jim observed him with curiosity in his big eyes.

‘And? Do you feel anything? Tingling? Itching? Anything?’ he asked with excitement.

Seb stood motionless for a moment. Everything seemed to be normal.

 _No, I don’t feel any… Wait,_ he rolled up the sleeve of his uniform shirt, _my arm is itching, so maybe-_ His eyes widened. _What the hell is that?!_

His forearms were bright red and dappled with big black dots. Jim’s lips parted in utter surprise.

‘Oh, my...’ he mumbled, delicately touching Seb’s skin, ‘Does it hurt you, Sebby?’

The blond boy shook his head, too angry to answer.

‘It’s a really unusual side effect-’

 _Well, I’m fucking happy that you find my condition so amusing, Jim,_ Seb snapped, _but I would be really grateful if you could reverse it. As quickly as possible._

‘Don’t worry, Seb,’ Jim said soothingly, trying to calm his friend down, ‘we’ll figure something out-’

 _WE?! We figure something out?! No, Jim, YOU figure it out! And do it quickly!_ Seb stretched out his arms, _Just look, at me - I look like a bloody ladybug!_

‘I think ladybugs are cute...’ Jimmy whispered, lowering his head. Sebastian sighed; he couldn’t be angry at Jim for long.

 _I’m sorry I jumped on you like that, Jimmy,_ he put his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders, _Just do something with it, okay?_

James looked back at him and nodded.

‘You know, Sebby,’ Jim whispered when half an hour later they were eating dinner in the Great Hall. It didn’t take him long to return Sebastian’s forearms back to their normal colour. ‘At least you don’t have a runny nose anymore.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks teehewz for giving me the idea! Your wonderful :*


End file.
